


One offs and One shots

by Toyabear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Millie love dammit!, but so is hopefully alot of other things, i mean I know she's not everyone's beloved favorite but I like her, so expect more from me cuz its coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyabear/pseuds/Toyabear
Summary: The obligatory drabble collection *wink inserted here* really this is a place for musings and drabbles
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Theodore Nott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	One offs and One shots

**Author's Note:**

> This is a place for my HP musings and drabbles. I will add to the relationships as I add to the collection. Nothing you recognize belongs to me. Not even the disclaimer. All grammatical errors are mine though. As I have no beta :(

Millicent crept down the hallway, cursing her erstwhile fiance under her breath while keeping a lookout for Filch and Mrs. Norris. She peered around the corner still feeling exposed despite being under the Disillusionment charm. Fecking Theodore Linius Nott. He had her all over the Castle for “excitement.” But the arse always insisted he leave first to ‘clear the way’ or ‘distract whomever was on patrol.’ Millie rolled her eyes as she tiptoed down the last staircase. This latest escapade had them in the library, starting ten minutes AFTER curfew. And his excuse for leaving first today was to distract the patrol to leave a clear way to her dormitory.

They had the SAME dormitory! Being in Slytherin House did have its perks and being able to share space with her betrothed was one of them. With the contract signed, they were all but married. All that was left to do was the actual binding which wouldn’t take place until after their final year of school.

Finally making it to the right dungeon corridor, Millie whispered the password to the etched snake into the wall and watched the doorway to her House appear. Breathing a sigh of relief at not being caught she slid in quickly and headed for the Common Room.

Making her way towards the fire place she saw her fiance lounging in an armchair, looking for all the world as if he were asleep. She huffed and made her way to him. Before she was even half way there he slid open his eyes and smiled at her. And her traitorous heart skipped a beat. She’d do anything to keep those smiles coming and he knew it. Damn him.

“There you are! I was starting to get worried.” He pouted. Millie rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips in outrage. Stamping her foot she said, “You couldn’t have been too worried if you’re panicking from a leather chair and not the hallway.”

Theo grinned and stood up from the chair in a fluid motion. Millie’s breath caught at the clean lines of his body in his tailored uniform and pretty face of her betrothed. As he approached her, she didn’t move, her eyes regarding him steadily as he came closer. He reached out and smoothed his hands down her arms gently coaxing them from her hips and pulling her in close. She went willingly with a sigh. Resting his forehead against hers, he whispered to her, “but you love me that way.” Kissing her gently he slowly disengaged from her arms and smirked when he noticed her eyes remained shut. He sauntered off to their shared room whistling quietly. Taking a deep breath, Millie had to admit, he was right.


End file.
